


Long Night, Awaited Morning

by The_Exile



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Reinhard's victory prompts them to finally meet and confront their feelings for one another.





	Long Night, Awaited Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacehairdresser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehairdresser/gifts).



Hildegard had always said that he needed someone special in his life to take his mind off Siegfried. This probably wasn't what she had in mind but there was little that could be done about it now. He was unable to stop thinking about the man, and not just as a worthy adversary.

Meanwhile, Yang slept comfortably without a drop of alcohol for the first time in years. His dreams had been confusing though, making him blush and avoid Frederica's gaze when he awoke. Flying out to kneel before his conqueror should terrify him, not make him feel like... this.


End file.
